A World Without You
by Roxxi-koiboto
Summary: A tragic tale of Sasuke's and Naruto's world without eachother. Lemon Yaoi. Sasunaru Oronaru.
1. goodbye

**Warning: yaoi…lemonish**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) must say that I do not own any of the Naruto characters. pouts but congrats to the ones who do because the show is great! **

**Mink! Yay! First story and first chapter! Hope you like it:P smiles , read and review please!**

Yet another night a young boy was walking down the cold, dark street. Reaching the gates he looked back remembering his team mates and Teacher, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and His best friend Sasuke-kun. Their smiling faces, well Sakura's and Sasuke's smiling faces, he could never tell when Kakashi was smiling he only guessed by the one eye present on his face. Facing back towards the gates he heard a voice call out one of his pet names.

"Dobe…where are you going?" Sasuke's soft voice filled the air.

"I'm leaving, teme." Naruto paused. "For real this time."

"Naruto," Sasuke smirked, "Isn't that what you said last time?"

Sasuke's smirk let his face though when Naruto didn't turn to face him. He realized this time he was being serious.

"Why Usakoranatachi? Why do you always want to leave so badly?"

Naruto turned around, a sad smile crossed his face and a depressed look in his eyes with a small glint of regret.

"I can't tell you Sasuke. _Gomen."_

"You never can Naruto! Every time your about to leave you never give me a reason why!" Sasuke realized his voice rose when a sudden attack of grief and guilt filled him at Naruto's look of dismay. "Naruto…please. Just this once, tell me why."

Naruto continued to look down remembering what happened in the Forest of Death.

_Memory:_

_Orochimaru was standing on a tree across from Sasuke, who just tied him with chakra strings._

"_Katon gyokuyo no justu!" Sasuke cried out, sending a blast of fire shot out of the Uchiha's mouth and it channeled down the chakra strings down to Orochimaru, dissolving the chakra threads._

_The Flames died down and smoke rose into the air covering up what lay on the other side. _

_The smoke disappeared revealing an unscarred, pale faced man standing on the branch without any thing to tie him down._

_Sasuke went into shock and took a step back. "Kuso (shit)." Orochimaru smirked, moving his hands to make different signs. Sasuke had no time to prepare as a blast of electricity hit Sasuke's stomach and he fainted, leaving Naruto standing alone with the sannin._

_Orochimaru smirked and disappeared, reappearing in front of the Kitsune, causing him to fearfully take a step back._

_He grabbed the kyuubi vessels' arm and pulled him against his body. "I have you now, Prey."_

_Naruto turned his head to the side as the snake man licked his cheek._

_As Naruto gasped, Orochimaru took his chance to attack the blonde's pink lips, slipping his tongue inside. Naruto's eyes opened wide in shock, looking into Possessive ones._

_Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him closer and Naruto pushed away turning his head away and shutting his eyes tight._

"_My Omocha (toy) has a beautiful neck." Bringing his lips down to Naruto's lower neck Orochimaru bit down on it forming a curse mark against the flawless, tan skin._

_End of flash back:_

Noticing Naruto starting to cry Sasuke walked over to him. "Naruto…" Taking Naruto's chin in his hands the Uchiha he lifted it up, pressing his lips to the blonde's. Tangling his hands into Naruto's silky blond hair he pulled him closer to his own body, separating only when they needed to breathe but still holding each other tightly.

Sasuke rushed in for yet another kiss; however an index finger covered his lips. "No Sasuke." Naruto whispered, his words hurting the Uchiha in a way he never knew, "_Gomen_… I-I love you, but." Both of the lover's eyes were streaming tears, as Naruto gently slipped out of Sasuke's hands.

"Naruto, I love you. Please don't go." Sasuke pleaded, clasping back onto Naruto.

"Sasuke, I can't … I just, can't…" before Naruto could say another word, he tore himself from the sharingan's weak arms, rushing into the darkness.

"Naruto! Wait! Please!" the Uchiha prodigy pleaded, but the young boy kept on running into the darkness. Sasuke fell on his knees, crying, unable to get up. "Naruto…" he whispered, crying himself to sleep on the ground.

Naruto kept on running, not turning back.


	2. The truth

**Disclaimer: WAHHHHHHH! Yeah you know why I'm crying. If not look at what this is.**

**Second chapter! smiles**

Naruto sat on a tree. His dull, blue eyes were blank, depressed, his face was tear stained. A familiar voice filled his head.

"_Kit, it's better this way. Everyone in Konoha hated you. You can finally get your revenge on them for all those years of pain."_

"I don't want to get revenge; I just wanted to stay with Sasuke."

"_Don't you remember what they did to you? And even if you wanted to stay with him you wouldn't be able to with Itachi running around."_

"I know I wouldn't be able to, but I could have tried. Although it is probably better, for everyone."

He stood up leaning against the tree. Looking back one last time at the path in which Konoha laid. "Good bye..." Then he ran.

Orochimaru was watching Naruto run closer to him. Seeing that he would be all his and that Konoha would soon be crushed under the power that he would bestow on Naruto, soon to be his Naru-chan. Just hearing himself saying the beautiful blonde's new name made him go hard.

Smirking he pressed a button on his dark cherry desk. Kabuto walked into the dim room bowing slightly.

"Kabuto…Fix Naruto's room…and make sure it's near mine."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

Yes Naruto-kun would be his.

Sasuke woke up when he felt warm hands barley prodding against his skin.

"Nn…Naruto?" Sasuke asked fluttering his eyes open.

"Tch…I new it. He left!" Neji's angry voice filled the air as Sasuke sat up.

He looked at his classmates; all of them were surrounding him with saddened eyes. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Gaara were all standing there.

Sasuke snarled. "What's going on?" his eyes were full of anger and sadness.

"He didn't tell you?" Kiba's voice was the first to fill the silence. "He-He…"

"He what!?" The young Uchiha yelled lifting Kiba up by the shirt collar.

"In the Forest of Death. He was bit. By Orochimaru. The bite left a curse mark that would make him go to That Damn Snake for power. That's why he had those weird flames across his face that one time during the chunnin exams." Shikamaru informed him.

Sasuke was enraged yet he felt stupid for not realizing the flames could have been from that Oro-teme. Yes he remembered that battle. He remembered that Naruto was weak and could barely fight and then that sudden outburst of power, those flames covering the kitsunes face. It was strange seeing him the way he was. Death covering his face, reminding him of Gaara. He was going to kill that snake for hurting his Naru-chan.

Gaara looked down at the pitiful boy on the ground. "Well Uchiha, are you going to sit there and feel sorry for yourself or get him back?"

That's when the Uchiha stood up. _'I'm coming for you Naruto. I'm going to save you…I promise.'_


	3. The first night

**Me: Hello! Welcome everyone to my Naruto story! Hehehe I'm the creator.**

**Shonen Jump people: no you're not.**

**Me: Nani!? Nani!? Nani!?**

**Disclaimer: sniffles still haven't gotten over knowing I'm not the Naruto creator.**

**Warning: more like yes! Yaoi! **

Naruto stood in front of a huge steel gate that encircled the city inside like an upside cereal bowl. It reflected his dull, blue eyes like a mirror. Looking up, he traced the wall with his eyes. Placing one of his feet against it, he walked up the cold dome. It seemed to be never ending. Sighing, he finally found a door near the top. He opened it with difficulty.

All he could see inside was darkness. _'Figures. Orochimaru isn't one for light.'_

His eyes opened wide in shock as he heard a soft whispering beckoning him to come inside, a voice that could be recognized as the snake mans.

Goose bumps could be felt all over his skin as freezing hands traced under his shirt and softly massaged his nipples. He let out a small moan and the sannin licked his lips. _'It's going to be a fun night.' _

'_This is going to be a bad night.'_ Uchiha Sasuke thought as he crawled into his bed. _'I'm going to get you back Naruto! I promise you that, and I'm going to kill that Snake-teme!' _

Thoughts and memories of the two people he promised to kill ran through his head. He hated both of them, especially for hurting his Naruto-kun! He rolled over and got out of his bed looking up at the moon. _'Naruto, stay safe.'_ But he wasn't and that Sasuke knew, what he didn't know was the extent of how much he was in pain. For you see Naruto was looking at the same exact moon.

Naruto was sitting naked in a chair. His face was streaming with tears. The false moon was reflected perfectly on his eyes. He shivered slightly.

All the screaming he did that night made his voice hurt and he looked over his shoulder at the pale man sleeping on the bed.

(A/N) _Memory:_

"_So Naru-chan you've finally come." He pulled the boy to his chest. "I knew you would. You wanted to feel my touch again."_

_"Kirai da. Omae o korosu. (I hate you. I'm going to kill you.) That's why I came."_

_Orochimaru smirked at the blonde. "Uruse da yo. (Shut up)"_

_He captured the blonde's lips in a hungry kiss his hands slowly fell downward against the fragile boy's body, tearing off his shirt and grabbing at his small growing erection. They disappeared although Naruto never knew it, he was entranced in the kiss._

_Orochimaru threw the boy on the bed, unzipping Naruto's pants. Naruto's back was arched up and pleasure filled his body. He felt a tongue liking at his small slit in his dick, liking away the pre-cum and making the boy go hard even more. Then the man started to suck, Naruto had tangled his hands into Orochimaru's hair and pulled him in. "Moto… (More)."_

_He replied to the request gratefully to the kyuubi boy by sucking faster, and faster, "faster."_

_Naruto opened his eyes wide in shock as he realized what was going on. He struggled, trying to get free but he was trapped under the sannin._

"_Yada (No)…stop! Mnnhh…" he begged him._

_The snake licked upward tracing the curse mark on Naruto's stomach and eventually licking the inside of his belly button. He continued to lick upward and played with Naruto's nipples; pinching them between his teeth and making them bleed. _

_His hand gripped Naruto's length and massaged it while sucking, biting, and licking at his neck. He took his other hand and pulled up the blondes head, stealing his pink lips. He sucked on the kyuubi's bottom lip, asking for entrance but when Naruto never agreed he stuck his nail into Naruto's dick, making him gasp and letting Orochimaru enter his tongue._

_Naruto was flipped over. Long, bony fingers tried to enter Naruto's mouth, but when Orochimaru never succeeded he positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and thrust himself into Naruto's tight entrance. Naruto let out crying as the dark haired man was pushing in and out and in and out. He hit the bundle of nerves in Naruto and the young shinobi moaned, making Orochimaru harder. Then he reached his climax he slowed and pushed forward, then stopped, he came._

Naruto looked back out the window and back to the moon. "I'm sorry Sasuke." He whispered letting out one last tear before climbing back into the bed and cuddling with the snake man, at least he could pretend it was Sasuke. He fell asleep.

_Naruto was walking in a field, Sasuke as well. They came right in front of each other and stopped. Staring at one another there was a pause. And they kept on walking right past each other. They were on different sides now, and there was no turning back._


	4. Morning

**Disclaimer: D-i-s-c-l-a-i-m-e-r. That spells disclaimer. Yeah…sigh. I will never be the creator of Naruto. Wahhhhh runs away**

**Warning: If you like cuddles then bye no please don't go! Thanks!**

Slight buzzing sounds could be heard in Sasuke's room as he quickly got up as to not let it grow any louder. _'Morning.'_ He thought and sighed.

He got ready for the day, putting on his white shorts and his blue collar shirt.

Walking down the hallway, he asked, "Good Morning Dobe. What's for break-?" Looking in the empty kitchen; his heart fell into the pit of his stomach and he felt like he was going to gag. He skipped breakfast, and walked outside. The sun glared down into his eyes, reminding him about his blonde sunshine.

"Damn it."

Naruto woke up feeling warmth against his body and he started nuzzling into the warm man's neck. Moaning a little, Orochimaru grabbed Naruto by the hips, pulling him into his body.

Feeling the bony fingers pull him in, Naruto remembered the events that occurred yesterday.

"Damn Snake! Let go of me!" Naruto said pushing away.

"You were the one who was pushing up to me." He replied calmly, licking his lips.

Naruto turned his head tilting it downward. The sannin moved closer to the blonde and cupped his hand to the young shinobi's cheek. "You need to start training; you came for power if you don't remember."

Naruto looked up into the Sannin's eyes, nodding. They got showered and dressed, as Naruto examined his new outfit. It consisted of a black tight shirt with a v back that was loose around the arms. A pair of pants with red dust at the bottom fading up to a dark black near his hips was showing his lower stomach, and black boots covered his feet up to about his knee.

He went outside into the deceiving, fake sunshine. _'Depressing,'_ the sun was the only thing that really kept him sane in the morning unless Sasuke slept over. _'Sasuke.'_

Thinking of him, he could see Sasuke's cold face, his eyes that were full of pain. Naruto clutched his chest, where his heart was feeling immense pain. Lifting his face to the sky, he thought. _'I'm doing this for you, Sasuke. I hope you understand that.' _ But he knew… Sasuke never understood at all.

Sasuke stood on by the gates, waiting for everyone to arrive. Waiting for an hour he looked at his watch and silently cursed himself, he had been two hours early, leaving him to be consumed by thoughts. _'Naruto you left to go to that snake for Power? Why would you need power!? …That's what I need not you. I need power to kill my brother and that snake and-.' _A voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"You're early." Shino said.

" If we all get here early then we can go sooner."

(OOC) Shino raised an eyebrow from under his sunglasses. _'Why am I wearing sunglasses, its winter. Oh yeah I look cool with them on.' _ He thought.

They waited there chatting until all of the shinobi's came.

"Ok, let's get going." Chouji said.

"Hai." Everyone agreed.

They left towards the gate, saying goodbye to the obviously gay guards. Who waved back and began to flirt again, after the young shinobi disappeared into the forest.

Jumping from tree to tree, Sasuke continued his earlier thought. '_And I need power to protect you.'_


	5. 3 years later

**Disclaimer: muh…that sucks.**

**Warning: straight. Not much just a kiss.**

3 years later

Orochimaru came onto the rooftop looking for his student. Noticing him quickly, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's torso placing his hands on Naruto's hips, pulling him close so that the kitsune could feel the snake's growing erection.

The blonde was leaning against a wall, his hands were placed on Orochimaru's own and his face was pink with the sunsets light. "You're going hard on me already, Orochimaru-sama? Don't tell me that I won't get any sleep in before tomorrow's big mission, am I right?" He grinned.

The Sannin smirked as he pulled the blonde closer. He brought his lips to his student's ears and whispered, "You're happy about tomorrow, so I thought I would take advantage of that happiness and use it for pleasure, Na-ru-chan."

Naruto shuddered, making Orochimaru narrow his eyes, as he flipped him around so that they were stomach to stomach. Lifting his chin with one hand and holding Naruto's lower back with the other one he brought his lips close so that there was a small space between their lips. Naruto closed the rest of the gap, laying a gentle kiss on his sensei's lips.

Orochimaru pressed his lips harder on the blonde's licking in between the top and bottom. Naruto's lips parted slightly and The Sannin's tongue quickly evaded the blonde's mouth, licking everywhere and shoving his tongue down Naruto's throat.

Naruto found himself on a bed the next minute, his chest was already bare and Orochimaru was already hurriedly unzipping his pants. Cold hands rubbed his length, signaling his pants were off. _'Tonight will be restless, but tomorrow's worth it.'_

Sasuke lay on his bed thinking. _'Naruto, it's been three years. Are you coming back? Gomen Naruto, but I can't stay alone anymore. _ _I, I'm giving up on you tonight. I've searched for three years to find you. You left on purpose, and it's my entire fault but… Did you, hate me?'_

_Flash back:_

_They marked off the rock village…the last place they looked for Naruto and the sound. _

_The whole entire map was covered in red marker, showing that they checked every place known on the page._

"_How!" Kiba shouted. "How could he not be anywhere? It's impossible!" _

"_There's only one explanation to this…" Gaara said. Everyone stared at the Kazekage. There was a quick pause. "The village must move from place to place."_

"_So…" Neji said._

"_It's impossible to find him." Sasuke stated, sadness aligning his voice._

"_Sorry Sasuke." _

_End of flashback_

He got up and went over to his girlfriend's house, Sakura's house. He rang the doorbell and Sakura's mom answered the door.

"Konnichiwa Mrs. Haruno, may I please come in and talk to Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked. Mrs. Haruno smiled and moved to the side. Sasuke ran up the stairs, hearing Sakura's mom commenting on how 'such a sweet boy' he was.

Tapping on Sakura's door softly, he heard the girl run to the door and open it. He prepared himself for a hug.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"What? I can't to my own girlfriend's house?" he let out a small laugh.

"You're in a good mood. What's up?"

He smiled and pulled her close so that they were in a gentle embrace, their lips were touching slightly and as Sasuke spoke, the words could be felt on the pink-haired girl's lips. "I let go of Naruto." He smiled. "I love you Sakura, more than anything at all."

She smiled and they kissed. The warmth of Sakura's lips against Sasuke's made him feel affectionate. They parted slightly, smiling and then they cuddled.

Sasuke cuddled for protection and Naruto cuddled for the new day, a day full of surprises, the day he would finally be able to kill the snake and be free of his problems, and a day when lovers reunite once again.


	6. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own any but if I did….lol.**

**Warning: Shower Scene!**

Naruto woke up sullenly and checked the clock. It read 7:45 and he flipped the cum stained sheets off his heated body. Flipping his legs over the side of the bed he stretched his arms up and let out a little yawn. He directed himself to the shower, even though Orochimaru was using it.

"Good Morning, Naru-chan. You slept in late." Orochimaru purred.

"I was having a good dream. Hand me the shampoo, kudasai (please)."

Handing Naruto the shampoo he wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest and he pushed his body close the boy's. Smelling the blonde's clean hair he asked him, "Are you excited?"

Naruto nodded his head slightly and the snake scrubbed the kyuubi's body with soap, his hands groping every inch of the shinobi.

"This isn't a time to get carried away, Orochimaru-sama."

"Well how can I not when such beautiful body is standing right in front me." He said jokingly, pinching the blonde's nipples and going lower.

Pushing him on the ground he started licking the kyuubi's ear and massaging his dick, making the blonde to arch his back and let out a little moan. Starting to bite at Naruto's nipples making him moan louder and clasp his hands on Orochimaru's back, raking his nails across it. Orochimaru traced the kyuubi seal with his tongue ending in the belly button and continuing to lick lower. He nipped at the vein on the underside of Naruto's cock and brought his tongue to the slit of the dick and licked away the pre-cum.

"Go in!" Naruto commanded.

Orochimaru smirked slightly and brought his lips up to Naruto's ear. "I thought you said this wasn't the time to get carried away." Naruto blushed with anger and embarrassment and the sannin pushed his lips onto Naruto's, sliding his tongue in.

Puling away for breath, the black-haired shinobi started to get up. "Come. We need to get ready for the mission."

Naruto got up and started packing. Only one person was on his mind.

"Saaaaaasuke. Oh, Sasuke. SASUKE!" Kakashi screamed at the sleeping boy. He knew he was going to practically get killed because of the joke, but he couldn't help himself from laughing when he saw Sasuke's face.

Throwing a kunai at the Hentai (pervert) sensei, Kakashi caught it with ease.

"Nah, Nah Sasuke-kun. Don't try to hurt your sensei. That's not nice." Kakashi laughed.

"I swear I'm going to kill you." Sasuke snarled.

Kakashi laughed harder and started walking out saying, "I'd like to see that happen!" Even though he knew Sasuke could and would've if he wasn't Sasuke's sensei.

Sasuke hopped up out of bed and went into the shower. Humming a song his mom used to sing him, he got showered and ready for the day. Walking over to the phone, he mumbled to himself. "I killed Itachi so I can kill you easily Kakashi-sensei. You better not play anymore jokes on me or else you'll lose the only thing that makes Iruka-sensei feel pleasure."

He picked up the phone and dialed in a number. The phone rang until he heard a female voice over the other end. "Moshi Moshi (Hello (on telephone only))!"

"Ino-chan, can you set up a flower arrangement for me?" He asked.

"Sure Sasuke-kun! What would you like in it?"

"Sakura blossoms and Roses. And through in a kikyo (bellflower) for me?" He answered.

"Right away!" She hung up the phone.

Sasuke then dialed Sakura's number. The phone got picked up immediately. "_Moshi Moshi _Sasuke-kun! What's up?" Sakura's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey want to meet me for breakfast at Ichiraku's?" He asked although he knew what the answer would be.

Screeching in delight, Sakura stated that she would be right there, which meant that Sasuke would be waiting for about 1 hour while she got herself ready.

Hanging up the phone he sighed with a smile on his face. He decided to get into different clothes that morning, instead of his regular blue turtle neck and white shorts. He got into long, dark, blue jeans and a black hoodie. He wore the gift Sakura had gotten him for their one year anniversary, a silver ring with two gold stripes in it on his friendship finger.

Looking over, he saw a present Naruto had given him about a month before he left a silver bracelet with a charm on it. Sasuke had worn it everyday since Naruto left but today he left it there on the desk. The charm said SUNU.

Walking outside, he greeted the sunlight. He walked down the street and stopped at Ino's shop and picked up the flower arrangement and then he walked to Ichiraku's and waited for Sakura.

Naruto walked in the forest outside of Konoha until he reached the gates. Placing the tips of his fingers on the brick he said one word, "Sasuke."

He jumped up onto the wall. Konoha stood there, gleaming into his eyes as he jumped into his past life. The forgotten life of innocence.


	7. AuThOrS NoTe

Omg! Thank you everyone. My story hasn't even been up for 30 minutes and I already have like +160 hits! Holy holy! Now if only the reviews were that great. Lol

Please review thou…tell me what you think of my story. Is it good, bad, boring, or weird?

Thank you **Kantsubaki no Yami** for reviewing each chapter. Geez, I've never had that happen before. (Duh! It's my first story) lol….Makes me feel special! Hurray!

But yeah, thankyou again and the next chapter should be up soon, as soon as my baka onee-chan reads it! There is two versions of chapter 7 and I can't decide which, so if you don't like the one that is chosen, blame it on her!!!!!!!!!!

Until then, thankyou for the reviews and the hits! I wuvies you all!

Sayonara!!!!!

p.s. I love Avenue Q


	8. Konoha

 **Lookie lookie what I can do!    **

**Sorry I was gone for 2 weeks over at Disney World and left all you guys hanging. Haha! JK(don't hate me) Yeah whatev. Soooooooooo. . do you like my story? Its depressing if you don't but oh well I'm all ways like that so it really doesn't matter.**

**Suspense! Big fighty thingy coming (Haha) up! So sad…will the hot hot hot yaoiness be revived? Who knows? (Raises arms up and waves them frantically!) I do I do! Yeahhhhhhhh ok. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: (hey this isn't the story) If I had the Naruto characters under my control…sigh…it would equal YAOI! Maybe some Yuri for Sora (HI!) lol.**

**Sasuke OOC in this…ummm yeah.**

Standing on the walls of Konoha, Naruto jumped down, hiding in the shadows. 'They'll be so surprised when they see me!' He thought. But before he would go out to find them, he wanted to go to his favorite place in the whole village, Ichiraku's.

Disappearing he reappeared just outside of the store. Gently pushing the cloth to the side, Naruto sat down on the last empty stool, hiding his chakra signature to see how long it would take them to realize he was there.

Looking over he saw his former teammates and sensei talking. He blushed lightly noting Sasuke sitting next to him. He restrained himself from glomping the raven-haired man, he didn't want to interrupt Sasuke's good conversation with Sakura. _"Since when did he and Sakura-chan get along?" _He laughed to himself. But that laughter turned into sadness soon after.

The ramen man was cooking noodles when Naruto came in. Still he heard the soft sound of cloth against cloth and without bothering to turn around asked him, "What would you like?"

Naruto never heard a word of what he said though because he was clutching his heart and all he could hear was the sound of his heart being ripped out of his chest and being ripped in two. Sasuke and Sakura had kissed.

Turning around, the ramen man asked him again what he wanted, but never had the chance to finish his sentence, he was to full of shock. "What would you li-… Naruto?" Everyone in the stand tensed up while Kakashi and Sakura slowly looked behind Sasuke to see the boy, their eyes became wide.

Feeling like he was frozen, Sasuke started to turn his head to the boy, seeing a blue eyed boy with sunny blonde hair sitting on the stool next to him. He was wearing black cargo pants and a crimson red shirt. His Konoha hitai-ate (forehead protector) was wrapped around his pale neck. A silver stud was placed on his ear, one that Sasuke had given him as a birthday present years before, the first present Naruto had ever received.

Sasuke woke up out of his trance, whispering one word. "Naruto…"

Naruto let out the shaky breath he had kept inside of him, bursting up out of his seat and running down the streets of Konoha, not looking back. The villagers, frightened by his sight, stepped back. His eyes were clenched together tight so as not to cry but it was too late as cold tears flew from his eyes.

Sasuke turned toward Kakashi and Sakura who also barred faces carved with shock. None of them could move for what seemed like forever but then their shock immediately turned into seriousness and they all nodded at each other and teleported. Kakashi was looking for Naruto, and Sakura informed the 5th about Naruto's appearance.

Sasuke ran to go tell the other shinobi's to prepare for battle while trying to comprehend what was going on. _'Naruto…you came back, and saw that. Why did you come back today? How could I give up on you? It hurts to see you like this.'_ "Naruto…Naruku (hell) Naruto! Why did you come back now?" Sasuke whispered in an angry tone.

"But do you really think he's going to attack us?" Ten-Ten asked. "He's the nicest guy I knew besides Rock Lee."

"Defiantly," Sakura confirmed. "He kind of, well… he saw Sasuke-kun and I kiss." Everyone flinched.

"Why do you think he came back though?" Kiba asked.

"Probably because he was going to ask us to help him kill Orochimaru," Sasuke answered. "But now it's war so get ready." With stern faces everyone agreed.

Naruto was in Hokage Mountain, red chakra visible around his body as he paced back and forth. Tears streamed down his flustered face and he thought to himself. _'How could he! How could he just move on like that? How could I have been so stupid? Why did I think that he ever cared about me?' _The chakra started to die down and Naruto slid against the wall onto the ground. _'Sasuke, I thought you loved me. I thought you cared about me and would never give up. You were my only reason to go to that snake and now…now I'm all alone again. You were my only reason for staying in this village. Only you. Now I have no reason to live and now,' _The red chakra burst out at once as he walked outside. "Now I can get back at this village for what it's done to me!" He shouted out, so that all of Konoha could hear. Families started to run to the safe spot and Shinobi of all types prepared for battle.

Looking over at Sakura, Sasuke saw her pointing up at Hokage Mountain, her eyes full of fear. _'Naruto? That can't be!' _Sasuke thought as he saw blood red chakra in the form of a fox surrounding Naruto's body. _'What is that thing!? Is that the…' _His eyes went wide with shock. _'It's the kyuubi!' _

Naruto crouched down on his arms and legs. Claws grew out of his fingernails and his whiskers grew thicker as well. His eyes turned crimson red in color, as he formed kyuubi ears and nine tails. He stared down at his former friends with a devil's smile on his face and eyes full of murder.

**Pain consumes us all; it's destructive and will always be present. But for some it's already too late the pain has turned into hate, and the hate into rage and in the end destruction is the only result.**

**-Roxxi**

**Do you like the story so far? Yay! If you do. Doom on you if you don't! I love you Hisuka Uchiha, silversnow, and Kantsubaki no yami, chapter 8 will be up soon! **


	9. Lovers Reunite

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AN OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! I love you all please don't leave! READ IT Please!**

**Read and Review please!**

**Oh yeah! Umm all the peeps are Jounin's now, If you didn't guess. And Naruto was a chunnin when he left ok!? Good ;)**

**Obviously the title of this chapter should make it well…Kawaii!! lol.**

Orochimaru looked down at his student. He chuckled at the shock ridden faces of the Jounin below him. Disappearing, he reappeared next to Naruto taking him into his grasp and placing his lips forcefully on the kyuubi's own. Bringing his lips to up to the blonde's ear he whispered, "Kill them."

Naruto nodded and turned his blank expression to his former friends. One last tear could be seen running down his face before he jumped off of Hokage Mountain and landed right in front of Shikamaru, who had no time to do anything before Naruto kicked him in the head. He attacked. Punching, kicking, and screaming all the air out of his lungs. His heart ached as one by one his friends fell to the ground, leaving Sasuke.

Standing across from one another, it reminded them of the countless times they tried to out do each other.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out. "Naruto, I'm sorry! So please…stop this!"

But he continued; all that was found in his eyes were hatred and sorrow. Finally he jumped back, arm crouched, and hand covering Purple chakra that formed rasengan in his hand. His eyes were crimson slits and the red chakra that surrounded him began to turn purple.

Sasuke immediately backed away from the demon boy, realizing that Naruto was combining his and the kyuubi's chakra.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" two voices asked. "Are you afraid to fight? …Scaredy cat."

Sasuke's eyes went wide with fear as he continued to back away from the beast. He was suddenly pulled back into his memories though seeing a tan face. Blonde hair accompanied his head and his blue eyes were shut. A pink tongue was sticking out of his smiling mouth and he said the same thing as present Naruto had just said. _'Scaredy cat!'_

Getting into fighting stance, he pushed his arm back, forming chidori in his hand. He knew his Naruto was in there and he was going to get him back. Nothing would stop him. Not the kyuubi and definatly not Orochimaru. He and Naruto would kill that snake-teme together.

Naruto put on a sort of relived smile but soon turned it into a smirk again. His eyes had death written in them as he continued to show off his unnaturally sharp canines.

Both of the shinobi charged forward at each other, rasengan and chidori crashing into one another forming an enclosement of white light. Sasuke was staring at his former partner's cold expression. It was dark and sad, full o pain, his lips formed a frown. The onyx-eyed Jounin opened his mouth to speak but Naruto interrupted him, the sound of his voice alone was like lost music that had just been found.

"Sasuke…wh- why did you give up on me?" Tears forming in his once full of rage eyes.

Sasuke opened his mouth again to speak, but found that this time his throat was constricted with to much sadness and guilt, and he couldn't find any words to say.

Shaking his head in disappointment, he started to turn away from the raven-haired boy. As he started to walk arms wrapped him tight around the hips though and he stopped. Goose bumps formed when he felt tears hitting his shoulder blades. He turned around to look at his former lover, who was now crying on his own chest.

"Naruto!" Sasuke half screamed. "I-, you. Why the hell did you take so long to get back! I needed you! Last night! Last night, I gave up on you. I gave up on you Naruto! I thought you hated me and was never going to come back! Naruto, Naruto, my precious naruto. Please…" His voice had faded to a whisper by the end.

The blonde stood there in Sasuke's arms, not saying anything while Sasuke continued.

"I can't give up on you. I can't see you like this. Please come back…come back to me!"

Naruto's lip was bleeding by the time Sasuke finished. Hot tears were sliding down his cheeks and dripping on the ground.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin up with his slender fingers. Slowly, he connected his lips with the runaway's. He wrapped one arm around the blondes back, holding him in a tight embrace. They pulled their lips apart, touching their foreheads together. Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath on his check. He kissed the kyuubi's forehead. "I love you."

"I-…I love you too." The blond replied in a whisper. Tears ran faster down his face and Sasuke licked them away, their hands connected and the white orb disappeared, revealing themselves to the friends below, and the sannin who frowned at the sight. Orochimaru jumped in front of the couple smirking one last time and saying two words. "Too late."

**Oi! I hope you like the story so far! I have no idea to the end of the book so….I might have 9 or I might have 10 chapters. I don't know. I never really do. lol.**


	10. A world without you

**Disclaimer: the last time in this story I get to say this sniffle I am not able to own any of the naruto characters. sigh**

**Before you read this you might want to go back to chapter 3 because I changed the ending to fit with this chapter. Yeah so read it!!!!**

**Ok last chapter peeps I kind of stole old man gennou's idea, if any of you have It's all over after this message. Yep…all over runs of crying Wahhhhh Naruto…(spoiler much?) lol.**

"Too late." The sannin smirked.

"Nani!?" Naruto took a step back in fear.

"What do you mean too late!?" Sasuke asked with hatred apparent on his face.

Orochimaru smiled viciously. "You really want to know?" his eyes widened, making his whole expression seem like a mad man's. "As we speak right now, exploding tags around the village are getting ready to go off in about, oh, 5 minutes."

Shikamaru and the other shinobi quickly ran off to go disengage the tags while Sasuke and Naruto stood in front of the snake man, ready to fight. Orochimaru broke the silence that momentarily occurred.

"Are we going to fight or are you going to just stand there?" His voice full of poison.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Naruto took a step forward, standing right beside his _koi_ (love). He was ready to face the one who trained him for so long. He was ready to kill the man.

Moving quickly, Sasuke charged forward at the snake, who dodged his attack easily. Both the young shinobi started rapidly kicking the sannin. Orochimaru used his arms to block the attacker's kicks. The kicks led them into the forest, right where Sasuke wanted him.

Jumping back, Sasuke landed on a tree branch and Naruto disappeared behind Orochimaru, holding back his arms.

"Katon gyokuyo no justu."

The flame traveled down at the sound leader. When hitting it though It disappeared in a puff of smoke, hitting naruto instead. The ninja stopped his attack.

The black-haired sound nin appeared behind Sasuke, kicking him down to where Naruto was. The blonde helped him get up, another glare of death and a moment of silence were found. Just as Sasuke was about to attack again a blast filled the air. An exploding tag went off.

Sasuke and Naruto looked back at the village shocked. Oro smirked, using this time to his advantage. He pulled out a kunai. Naruto turned his head back to his teacher for the past three years. The kunai was thrown.

Naruto opened his eyes wide with shock. "Sasuke!" Pushing him out of the way, naruto got hit instead.

"Na-Naruto…?" The kunai hit him in the chest, exactly where the heart is. Sasuke started shaking uncontrollably with anger.

He sat beside his dead lover, taking him into a tight grasp. Blonde hair running through his fingers he pulled Naruto's head into his shoulder. Placing him gently down on the ground, Sasuke stood up.

"I'm going to kill you!" He yelled. His face a mixture of rage, and sadness he started attacking again.

The snake was confused. He couldn't do anything while the raven-haired boy attacked, hitting the sannin every time. Pushing him on the ground Sasuke took a hold of his arms.

"Let's not do anything hasty now…" Oro said scared.

"This is for touching Naruto!" He ripped the guy's arms off. "This is for splitting us apart!" He stomped on his stomach, blood flying out of the pale man's mouth. "And this, This is for killing him!" Sasuke pulled out a long sword cutting Oro's neck and wrists. Then he stabbed him through the heart and finally the forehead. Blood dripped out of all the wounds.

The shinobi returned to the kyuubi crying. He stood above the boy lying on the ground, falling on his knees beside him. A rain drop hit Sasuke's face.

Looking up, the rain started coming down harder. The sad boy buried Naruto's head in his chest shielding him from the water.

Only the pitter patter of the rain could be heard falling on the hard ground. Sasuke lifted his head up, rain falling on his tear stained face. "Naruto…" he placed his nose in the blonde hair below.

A tear fell on the kyuubi's face and Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's. "I love you Naruto…I will always love you…Always."

_Naruto was walking in a field, Sasuke as well. They came right in front of each other and stopped. A smile crossed Sasuke's face and he opened his arms wide. Naruto ran into his arms and they embraced in a hug. "I love you Naruto."_

"Nnn…Sasuke…?" The boy's eye's fluttered open and his chest started rising and falling again.

Sasuke's eye's opened wide in shock. "N-Naruto…?"

"Sasuke," A warm smile came across his face. "I love you too, Sasuke."

Tears streamed down his face and he embraced his lover in a tight hug. Naruto hugged him back.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Naruto's smile got bigger and his eyes held worry and concern for the raven-haired ninja above him.

"Naruto…I thought you were dead." Another sob of tears came out. "I was so worried."

The blonde brought his lips to Sasuke's. "Don't worry I'm here. I will always be here for you."

"Hey! Guy's! Are you ok!?" Kiba yelled waving his hand's in the air.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and lifted him up. "Eh…Sasuke it's alright I can walk." He grinned.

The raven let go of him and the boy took a step forward and started falling down. The shinobi caught him during his fall. "Looks like you can't walk." He picked him up. "I'll carry you."

Naruto's face turned red with embarrassment. Sakura ran over with medical supplies.

"Come on we need to get you to the hospital." They started running.

The blonde's eyes started to shut. '_Everything's going to be alright now. As long as I'm in Sasuke's arms I will be alright. So warm, I love you Sasuke. As long as I'm in your arms…I will love you. I love you Sasuke. I love you.'_ Everything went black.

He woke up in a white room. "Are you awake?" He looked over.

"Sasuke?"

"I've been worried sick about you. You fainted right in front of here."

"I'm sorry."

He smiled and walked over, hugging him around the neck.

"It's ok Naruto."

"Sasuke…?"

"Hmm?"

"I had a dream." Sasuke's eyes got worried. "We were walking, and we just…passed each other." He raised his head. "But then I had it again and this time, it changed. Instead…we found each other. And I was so happy. Sasuke…I always want to stay by your side. Always."

"Naruto. I will always be here for you." He smiled and brought his lips down to the former traitors. _'We will always be here with one another. I can not imagine **a world without you**…Naruto.'_

**Tomorrow was a new day. Like everyday it will be full of surprises, birth, death, life, and anger and hatred. But it will also be full of loss and love and with every new day comes a new beginning.**

**-Roxxi**

**Thank you for reading all of you faithful readers and I would also like to thank all who reviewed for it. I hope my first story has been a success and that you will read the other ones I will post up soon. Thanx again!**


End file.
